


Madzies favourite uncles

by Holly57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Alec and Magnus, I love Chinese food, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Uncle Magnus, caterina and Magnus bff, madzie loves her uncles, madzies adorable, uncle Alec, worried Caterina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Madzie goes to see her favourite uncles





	Madzies favourite uncles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about Madzie hanging with her uncles :)

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the sofa in their loft just having a lazy day chilling out 

When they saw a blue glittery portal open up in their living room and a cute little 4 year old came running through 

“Uncle Alec, uncle Magnus” madzie yelled running up to them in a cute little pink poka-dot dress with matching blue scarf 

“Hey sweet pea” Magnus said as Alec picked her up and swinged her around 

“How’s my favourite little sourcerous” Alec asked as he passed her to Magnus so his boyfriend could hug her

“Well mommy just brought me a new doll and I wanted to show you” she said pulling a doll out of her bag 

The doll had dark skin, curly black hair and dark brown eyes she was dressed similarly to madzie

“Look she just like me” she said as she put waved the doll around 

“She’s adorable sweet pea” Magnus said coeing over his cute little niece 

“Yeah she is, why did your mom buy it for you” Alec asked as he lifted her onto his lap

She giggled and said “we went to one of her super boring meetings and I was really good so mummy made me a doll that looks like me”

“Honey does your mum know that your here” Magnus asked as he sat down next to Alec and Madzie, not wanting to have to face a angry caterina 

“No I just left, why?” Madzie questioned looking adorably confused, Magnus sighed and Alec just continued to play with her hair

“You can’t just walk of, your mum might be worried” Alec said softly, tears started to well up in her eyes and she started sniffing 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too” she whimpered quietly, Alec quickly gave her a hug and Magnus wiped away her tears 

“Sweet pea you didn’t do anything wrong ok” Magnus reassured and madzie stopped crying and started smiling while she cuddled her doll to her chest and ran her fingers though the dolls hair 

“Ok, i love my new dolly’s home thank you” she said as Alec put her down and Magnus produced a doll house on the coffee table 

“I’m gonna call cat” Magnus said as he picked his phone up and walked to the corner, Alec just stayed on the sofa watching madzie play with her new doll and doll house 

“Hey cat.. yes I know... she’s here safe and sound...ok see you in a bit” Magnus ended the call then sighed

“Is she mad” Alec asked noticing the worried expression on his boyfriend face

“No she was just worried but she guessed that madzie would of came here she’s on her way now”  
Magnus said as he plopped down onto the sofa next to his boyfriend 

A couple minutes later another portal opened up and this time caterina came through, Magnus jumped up and hugged his best friend 

“Hey hun” Magnus said As he was hugging her

“Hey mags is she ok?” Caterina asked as she stopped hugging Magnus and searched for her daughter 

“Yeah she’s fine, She’s just playing with her doll and a brand new doll house I got her” Magnus answered leading caterina into the living room 

“Mags you need to stop spoiling her” cat said as she chuckled at how her best friend spoiled her daughter 

“Nope she’s my only niece it’s my job to spoil her” Magnus said as they arrived into the living room giving caterina a cheeky wink

“Hey Alec” caterina greeted him as she saw him on the sofa

“Hey cat” he smiled back as he turned back to watch madzie

“Mommy” madzie yelled out as she saw her mum and run to give her a hug, caterina caught her in her arms and hugged he tightly

“Sweetheart I was worried about you” caterina tried to scold her but failed as she was too relieved that madzie was ok

“Sorry mommy” madzie said as caterina put her down

“It’s ok sweetie just tell me next time” caterina said as she sat on the sofa next to Alec

“Ok mommy” madzie said as she went back to her doll house and Magnus walked in with 3 cups of tea and a orange juice (for madzie)

Magnus passed caterina her tea and sat down next to her and then took his tea and they all drunk theirs talking about there pass week   
And laughing when madzie started singing a song about her doll  
After a bit Magnus brought the empty cups into the kitchen then sat back down 

“Mommy look at my new doll house” madzie said grabbing her mums hand and pulling her towards her new doll house

“Sweetheart it’s gorgeous, did you remember to thank uncle Magnus and uncle Alec” caterina asked as she pulled her daughter to her lap

“Yes she did” Alec said as he went up to wash the dishes quickly 

“Good girl” caterina cooed at her little girl, Magnus quickly grabbed her attention as he started talking about planning another party for chairman meow who went out 

A couple hour later 

“Do you guys want to stay for dinner we were going to get Chinese” Alec asked as it was getting late

Caterina smiled at him and said “ if you guys don’t mind” 

“Of course we don’t hun, don’t be silly” Magnus said as he hugged her

Magnus clicked his fingers and a bunch of Chinese food appeared on the coffee table in front of them with some plates and drinks, Magnus went to put in a movie

“Sweet pea what movie do you want to watch” Magnus asked madzie as he looked through their movie collection and as Caterina pulled madzie onto the sofa next to her and Alec

“Put on princess and the frog please” madzie asked as Caterina handed her a plate filled with food

Magnus quickly put on the movie and moved to sit down next to Caterina, he got himself a plate of food and they all started eating 

Soon the credits started to roll and they finished eating, madzie was curled up on Alec’s lap and Alec was stroking her hair while Magnus and cat were clearing up the leftovers 

“You and madzie can sleep in the guest room” Magnus whispered as they walked back to the livingroom

“Thanks sweetie” Caterina said as Alec lifted up madzie and carried her to the guest bedroom he carefully put her down on the bed and tucked her in, Magnus gave her a kiss on her head and Caterina whispered “goodnight” in her ear 

They turned of the light and shut the door after they left the room leaving her to sleep

“Thanks guys I’m gonna go take a shower then head to bed” Caterina whispered as she hugged them both then headed to the bathroom

“Goodnight hun” Magnus whispered back and then grabbed Alec’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, they went and cuddled up on the sofa 

“Today took an interesting turn” Alec whispered in his boyfriend ear 

“Yeah I guess we’ll just have to reschedule our chill day” Magnus mumbled back 

Magnus yawned and they decided it was time to go to bed they said goodnight to Caterina again then went to sleep cuddled up in their bed.  
.............  
End of chapter


End file.
